Relationships
by BlueDolphinMagic
Summary: Every chapter is new people. Every chapter has sex in it. There will be gay, lesbian, bisexual. and straight sex. Consist of incest too!. Pairings like Pertemis, Solangelo, Perico, Annabeth\ Reyna, and so on.
1. Percy Poseidon

Intro: Percy excepts immortality from the gods and dumped Annabeth a few weeks later because Annabeth found out Percy was gay.

POV: Percy

I loved him since I first saw him. I knew when they granted me immortality I could be with my love forever. Poseidon. I walked in to the conference room and all I saw was Poseidon in a topless tunic sitting on his throne talking to Zeus. Then Zeus glared at me.

"Your late. The conference is already over," Zeus said.

"It is? I thought it was at 1:00 pm," I said.

"It was and we moved it to 10:00 am," Zeus said. Then he left the room in a blinding flash. Poseidon came over to me and I was so turned on that I was starting to have a erection.

"I see you getting hard, Percy," he whispered in his sexy voice. "Let me care of that." Then he unbutton my pants very slowly and pulled them down leaving a big tent in my neon green boxers. Next he pulled them down leaving an 8" and a half dick sticking out in the air. He slowing licked my dick all around. Then he bobbed his head on my cock really fast making me moaned uncontrollably.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," I said.

"Fine," he said teleporting us to his underwater palace master bedroom which seemed to be full of air. He then pushed on to his bed and flipped me around. Next thing I knew was that he saw put an 9" cock into my butt hole. At first he started gentle then later on he was ramming it in and out hitting my prostate every second.

"I'm going to cum, Percy," he shouted.

"Do it, fill my hole with your seeds," I said. He filled my up and took his cock out and he layer there on the bed.

"We should do this more often," Poseidon said.

"Yeah," I said.

Who should be the next pairing. The first review gets to pick.


	2. Artemis, Zoe, and Bianca

Setting: Place: Base Camp, Minnesota. Time: After the book Titans Curse

Summary: Zoe Nightshade, and Bianca di Angelo didn't go on the quest so they didn't die. Bianca is a 16 year old girl and Zoe looks 16 too.

POV: Artemis (looks like 13 year old.)

One day I was asking myself. Why did I decide to a virgin goddess when every one wants a piece of Artemis. Then I started looking at my hunters in a different way. A sexual way. One night we were at base camp in Minnesota. I asked my self about my vow, wasn't it that I only swear off men. That means I can think sexual about girls. Right? So I walked up to my girls into their tents and guess what I saw. My lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade masturbating with the new comer Bianca di Angelo. Zoe with her pink and black lace c 32 bra on the floor and her black, size 18 Victoria Secrets underwear down her knees and Bianca with indigo size c 36 boob and her white lacy size 16 Gucci underwear.

"Its not what it looks like," Zoe said trying to pull her underwear up.

"There is no need for you to get dressed," I said to Zoe.

"What do you me….." I kissed her before she could finish her sentence. Bianca's brown eyes wide open.

"What was that for Lady Artemis," Zoe asked.

"We all swore off men but we didn't swear off sexual intercourse with women," I explained to Bianca and Zoe. Then I morphed into a 16 year old girl. I took my silver outfit off leaving a dd 36 silver bra with a silver size 18 Prada underwear. Zoe came over to me and slowly took my underwear off and licked my pussy on the outside for a couple seconds with Bianca rubbing her pussy. Zoe and I got on our hands and knees .

"Come here Bianca, come join us," Zoe said. Bianca came behind Zoe and started licking Zoe's pussy. Zoe was tongue fucking my pussy and Bianca tongue fucking Zoe and fingering herself.

"I'm going to cum," Zoe and I said. We all came and laid down on the floor.

"That was awesome," Bianca said.

It was a night they remembered.


	3. Percy and, Sally

POV: Sally Jackson

Today Percy and I decided to go shopping because I'm a cool mom. We went to the Nike store to get him some shoes. Then we went to Target to get him an outfit. I love his sea green eyes and the way his hair is. I love Percy in an sexual way. I know its weird to love you son that way but he is so sexy. Like his father. So anyway we looked around and got Percy an sky blue under amour shirt and dark blue jeans. So we went to the changing room so Percy can try on the outfits.

"Mom," said Percy from the changing room.

"Yes, sweetie," I said.

"Can you go and get me a smaller size, these jeans are too baggy," he asked. So I went to the aisle where we got the jeans and came back.

"I got the jeans," I said through the door.

"Come in and hand them to me," he said. I walked to the changing and saw a tent in Percy's navy blue boxer. I'll admit that the tent looked huge and I couldn't help but stare right at it.

"Are you okay, mom," he asked.

"What, oh yeah I'm okay," I answered rather quickly.

"I wouldn't mind if you sucked my cock," he said.

"What?" I said shocked at what came out of my son's mouth.

"Yeah, I notice how you look at me and I know you want it," he said in a rather sexy voice. Then I took my key lime green tank top off in a swift motion and no bra underneath. Good thing I decided not wear a bra today. Showing my dd boobs. Percy came closer and kissed me forcing his tongue into my mouth maintaining his dominance. He then slipped his hands into my pants and started groping my butt. He pulled out of the kiss unbuttoned my white jeans pulled them down showing the see through pink underwear I was wearing today. He then pulled them down lick the outside of the pussy I just shaved today. I decide to remain quit so we don't get kicked out of the store.

"Percy," I whispered. "lets finish this at home," So Percy and I got dressed to pay for the stuff and walked to the car.

"Do we have to wait until we get home," Percy asked.

"Well, what do you have in mind.," I asked curiously.

"How about we pull in the abandoned Kmart around the corner and have car sex," he said with a grin.

"Fine," I answered and we pulled into Kmart and took all our clothes off. I was in the drivers seat and Percy was under the steering wheel. Then we started where we left off. Percy started to tongue fuck me and I couldn't stop moaning to say anything.

"I cumming, Percy," I said after 3 minutes of Percy tongue fucking me and then I came into Percy's mouth. Percy licked it all gone. "That was so good, Percy," I said.

"Thanks," he said. Then we got into the back with Percy on laying on the back seat. I then went to the back seat too. I got on top of Percy and jammed his cock into my pussy. I hurt for a little then it felt good. Percy and I were moaning uncontrollably.

"IM GOING TO CUM, MOM," Percy shouted. Then I got off and gave him the best blowjob he'll ever get. I came into my mouth and I swallowed all of it.

"How about we going home now," I said getting my shirt on.

"Sure," he said. We got our clothes on and left to go home.


	4. PercyAthena

POV:Athena

Percy Jackson. The one guy I want to be with but he is dating my daughter, Annabeth. Why does he have to date my daughter. I know what to do. I'll just steal Eros's bow and arrow. I went to his castle and stole the bow and arrows from under his nose. Then I went to find Percy. He was on a date with daughter at Olive Garden,

"Oh Annabeth, I love you," he said. Then BAM! I shot him with the arrow.

"But we have to break up," Percy said.

"Why?" said Annabeth with tears forming in her eyes.

"Because I don't think its going to work out anymore." Said Percy. Then Annabeth slapped Percy and left the restaurant. Percy paid for the bill and started to walk back to Camp Half-Blood. I walk out of the alley with Percy walking. Percy saw me walk out of the alley.

"You aren't going to kill me right," he said frightened.

"No but I am going to do this," I walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips. We kissed for what seemed like hours and then he stuck his tough right into my mouth and made out passionately. I pulled back.

"Let's go some where we can do more stuff," I said sending us to my bedroom. He notice where we were and took me over to the bed. Percy was wearing a tux that night and so I unbuttoned all the shirts revealing a perfect six pack. Then we began to kiss some more while took off my shirt and unclasped my bra. Next I kissed his neck and kept going down to his pant. So I snapped my finger and his pants were gone showing his 8" and a half boner. I stuck the whole thing in my mouth and played with it with my tongue. Hearing Percy moaning was music to my ears. Then I pulled back and noticed Percy wanted to protest. I slowly pulled my pants and under wear down showing Percy my hairless pussy and Percy looked excited now.

Slowly went over to him and hovered my entrance to Percy's dick and it went in. I rode him and we both were moaning loudly.

"I'm about to cum," Percy said and came right in my pussy. We kept going into Percy came to second time. Then we stopped. I brought Percy back to Camp Half-Blood.

5 weeks later

"Percy, I'm pregnant," said Athena

Need ideas for next pairing


	5. Little story

Just a little story NO SMUT. Sorry it took so long. My sister broke my laptop and school started. Lots of homework

POV: Zeus

Wow! That booty Annabeth has. I wonder why Percy would break up with her. I just love the way she walks with her booty going side to side. Especially today when she's wearing jean booty shorts with a pink spaghetti strap tank top. Time to use my charm.

"Hey…."

"Not interested" said Annabeth.

"What do you mean not interested. Everyone is interested in me," said Zeus.

"Well, I'm not so get the fuck out of my face."

THE END


	6. No sex Katie and Travis

No SMUT! Sorry. Will make different parts if you PEOPLE want it. Also the people talking to Katie are OC

POV: Katie

First Date

Under the moonlight with my new boyfriend, Travis Stoll. That boy stole my heart my heart with two dozen roses and a box of chocolate on the steps of the Demeter cabin with a note inside saying. 'Katie, Will you go on a date with me XOXO Travis' That morning I found him eating breakfast that morning and gave him a big kiss.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you." The whole Hermes cabin cheered Travis on. Now, I'm waiting under the starlight for Travis on the beach. Then, I see Travis coming down to the beach wearing a blue button up shirt and black jeans, with a picnic basket.

"What took you so long," I said.

"I…. had…. to….. wait….. until… the.… harpies…. left…..."He said out of breath.

"Whatever," I said. He placed the picnic basket down and laid out a midnight blue blanket. He pulled a tub of chocolate covered strawberries, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, wine, and strawberry cheesecake. We talked and drank the night away. When morning came, Travis was by my side. He had no shirt on showing his flat abs. I got up and Travis woke up.

"That was amazing, last night," Travis said.

"What do you mean," I asked suspiciously.

"You know, when we had sex," he said.

I, then I ran to the Demeter cabin. All the others were awake.

"What happened?" Selena asked.

"Did you do it," Zayn asked.

I took a deep breathe. "Yes, I did it but I don't remember. I was drunk," I said.

Six weeks later…

I think I'm pregnant.


	7. Solangelo's Vistor

**AN: I am so, so, so, sorry I have not updated in a while. I have school, and I started writing on Quotev, and then stopped writing fanfics, all together.**

 **This is for solangelolover**

* * *

I woke up with a start, everything was clear now. I was naked, and tied up to four wooden bed posts. The room itself was dark, a very dark red wallpaper covered the room. The bedspread was made of silk, and th efloor was a very dark wood, that it looked black. Candles filled the room, and I looked around, looking for a figure, and I found one.

A boy around sixteen was standing in the corner. His dark hair, and olive skin was attractive. He was a bit scrawny, well you would be scrawny if you used all you energy on a death stance, only eating pomegranates. It was Nico di Angelo.

"Hello, Will. Took you long enough to wake up. Clovis told me the sleep dust would only make you sleep for ten minutes not five hours," he said, smirking. His eyes were full of lust, ready to get this started.

"You know, I would've had sex with you, without you tying me up, sweetie." I saw him, he was still in his clothes. Why did he have to still be in his clothes. My uncut cock started to harden into an eight and a half inch dick at the thought of him getting undressed. Nico licked his lips, and pounced onto the bed. He kicked his shoes off ran his hands up my legs. My legs were smooth, they just won't grow hair.

Slowly his hands went up my thighs, making them tingle a bit. Both his hand kept going up my legs until the got to my hips. One of his hands went below, and the other went on top. His right hand moved up and down my boner, slowly and I slightly moaned.

"Does that feel good? Amichetto," Nico asked, grinning. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around my aching member. His tongue swirled around the head.

"AHHHHH!" I moaned and he kept going. He started to slip his middle finger from his left hand into my crack and slipped it into my hole. I could feel it enter, and he swirled his finger around. He started going down on my penis, the back of his throat is toching the tip of my cock. I kept moaning and moaning, he suddenly stop. I stop and whimpered, not knowing what to do since he stop.

"C'mon Babydoll. Keep going," I pleaded.

"You aren't the only one who wants to be pleasure." He got of the bed and torn off his aviator jacket. He wore his skull shirt underneath, his started to unbuckle his belt, slowly and then fell to the floor. He unbuttoned his black jeans, and let them fall to the floor. He stopped there.

"Stop being a tease, Nico and take off all your clothes," I said and he only smirked.

"No, i miei preziosi, where is the fun in that?" he said. I growled at him, and he only smiled. He got back on the bed, and laid on top of me. His clothed covered ass rubbing against my bare cock.

"Oh, mio dio, questo si sente così bene," I moaned and Nico looked at me.

"I see you have been practicing," Nico stated amused, still rubbing against me.

"Ho, ora per favore fammi uscire il mio cazzo su per il culo," I asked, with my begging eyes.

"Since you have been practicing. I might take off the rest of my clothes." He got off of me and pulled off his shirt, and showed his undefined muscles, which was flat compared to my body. My four pack and defined pecs. He thumbed his waistband, and pulled them down, inch by inch. His pubes started to show and his cut six and a quarter inch dick popped out.

"Mmm," I moaned he advanced towards me, when someone opened the door. Their sea green eyes, filled with lust, and embarrassment at the same time.

"Oh, I am so, so, sorry but I came to say that Chiron wanted us in twenty minutes," Percy stated while Nico tried to cover himself, and I up. He just stood there at the door and I spoke up.

"If you are going to join us, come on, if not. Leave please so we can get back to business." Percy's eyes gleamed and closed the door. He quickly took off his clothes and pushed Nico against the wall. I have to admit, Percy's dick was bigger than me, and at least twice as thick. His cock was about ten inches,

"I have always wanted to kiss you." His body was very muscular from all that training he does, and those quest. He was dominating Nico, and Nico kept moaning into the kiss.

"Uh hmm, did you forget about me?" I asked, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Of course not," Nico answered and he untied my left side while, and Percy untied the right. I pushed Nico against the wall, and started to make out with him. Percy stood ten steps away, jacking off to me and Nico kissing. Nico opened his mouth, granting me access, and I stuck my tongue into his.

"Come on, Percy. Get in here." Percy let go of his dick and walked over to us. He started to play with my butt. He got onto his knees and buried his face in my bubbly ass. I was moaning into Nico's mouth. Our penises were rubbing against each others, causing beautiful friction, while Percy dug his tongue in my butthole. He started to finger me with one finger, and I moaned louder.

"You like that, Will?" Percy asked seductively. I nodded and Nico moaned really loud. I realized why he did, cause I felt it fall on me. Nico came and he came hard, he started to shake.

"Nico, I am going to have to fuck you hard now, since you came and you didn't let me cum when you gave me a blowjob." I flipped Nico around and spread his asscheeks. His pucker was staring at me and I targeted my dick towards his ass. I pushed it in, and Nico loudly. Nico's ass was tighter than usual.

"Damn, Nico. Your ass is tighter than you have ever been." He grinned and moaned at the same time. He kept moaning louder, and louder. Then, Percy removed his my butt, and rammed his megacock into my ass, I would not say this is the first time, I got fucked by a big dick, but no one as big as him.

"Oh my god, Percy. That feels so good." I instantly came into Nico and the seed were coming out, since there was no more room in his ass. Nico wiped his fingers near his ass and had some come on his finger. He licked it off and moaned at his. While in the back, Percy was pounding me hard, slapping my ass as he did it. He was making me moan like crazy. Nico was all tired out and laid on the bed, so it was just me and Percy now. His cock felt good in my ass.

"I'm going to coooooooommee," Percy said, coming in my ass. He pulled out a little and came all over my butt cheeks. I absolutely love it. He and I were panting and then, Percy leaned down and lick all the come off. It was the some awesome time I had, and this will not last.


End file.
